Mobile communication is the provision of voice, data, and other wireless services to portable electronic devices that may move about freely rather than stay fixed in a single location. Mobile devices may connect wirelessly to land-based cellular networks of base transceiver stations that link to a public switched telephone network to allow other telephones to be dialed. Mobile devices send and receive radio signals with any number of cell site base transceiver stations. These cell sites may be mounted on towers, poles or buildings, located throughout populated, rural, and/or remote areas, and then connected to a cabled (e.g., a landline′) communication network and switching system.